


No Happy Endings

by Judge99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corruption, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge99/pseuds/Judge99
Summary: Ron is angry that Harry has the perfect life. He fails as a Auror after abusing his position. After finding by chance a unique form of power he utilises this to take everything from Potter and embarrass his name.This story got me motivated by a story by a writer called Cambrian that made a story called "Fudges World".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

No Happy Ending

Summary: Enraged that Potter has everything that he doesn't Ron Weasley by a stroke of luck uses his new source of power to get everything he thinks he deserves.  
OP Powerful Ron Weasley, Corruption and Degradation, Harem.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No More Happy Endings 

Brisk cold winds wrapped and glided along the currently snowy atmosphere of Hogsmeade the townspeople and future generation of Hogwarts students cheerily pointed and goggled at the surroundings sneaking away from parents to raid the nearby candy stores and on display racing brooms. 

Away from this euphoric calm was a lone bar up the hill way past the almost crowded Three Broomsticks where the older kids would ogle and drool over the well-developed form of Rosmerta who had no issues flashing a little piece of breast and swaying her hips in the right way if it meant higher tips. Past the light snowstorm was another much drearier place called the Hogs Head run by a man that barely anybody would realise as the older brother of Albus Dumbledore hosting grumpily his only patron who miserably slurped on a small glass of sherry. 

The man was tall and looked closer he had a grimacingly poor physical shape of a bloated fat stomach, ragged and splotched red Auror uniform barely hung on her shoulders not that he actually cared. Hair of fire like red was long and unkept coating bitter resenting eyes. 

This man was a member of the infamous Golden Trio and defender of the light in the Battle of Hogwarts; Ron Weasley. 

Ron fished around in his cloak pocket rummaging around for the loose amount of changing change he scrunched out in front of him scoffing pitifully at the mostly Knuts and a few Sickles before stuffing them in a huff back into his pocket not caring when a few of them escaped clacking on the stone cobbled floor. 

Needless to say that not everything was going well for the youngest Weasley right now while he tipped back another sip relinquishing in the burning amber sizzling his insides. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the conformed death of Lord Voldemort, the Wizarding World had a great shadow lifted from its shoulders that the greatest pariah in a century had been ended. And this time for good. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione - god he hated to say that name - had been clarified as heroes to the country and had been praised greatly for their efforts. Ron at the time three years ago so full of pride and naivety wanted to start a relationship with the bushy-haired girl he fancied secretly and confess himself to her once the whole thing had ended She would be his women, he would get a job in the Auror office and they would birth a new batch of children for the future Weasley clan. 

Unfortunately, fate was a sick bastard. 

Hermione and he had attended a ball hosted by Hogwarts after the seventh year had ended (despite them being on the run Mcgonnagal had made the three guests of honour) and in the middle of the dance floor in front of everybody Hermione, his crush had abruptly rejected his love confession to her. She slowly backed away before joining a few of her friends somewhere else in the crowd while he had to endure the endless torment cast by Malfoy and his cronies even a few Gryffindors like Seamus and Dean were sent howling. It was so bad that he had been forced to fee from all the hysterics cursing every profanity he could think of before he got past the security line of the wards Apparating away not even caring where he went. 

And a week later had been in the arms of Harry BLOODY Potter. 

When the war was done and finally cooled down Harry seemed to acquire even more wealth than he had before and unlocked the full contents of the Potter family vault as well as the inherited Black vault from his Uncle Sirius and for a hat trick the lost legendary Peverall vaults. The titles of lordship he gained also enacted him the valid policy to have three wives to fit as the Lady of the titles as well as proxies to the vaults. 

Hermione whether for money or the attention whore she was stuck where the money was and in under a year the two were engaged and married everybody had been invited to the wedding. Everybody except him. Another year went by and two more sluts had hogged onto the glory hogs arms. Daphne Greengrass and Fluer Delecour.  
The former had been a Slytherin tart that had joined Hogwarts the same time he had. Apparently, she was sent into a Marriage Contract negotiated by the Greengrass royal family all who which stayed neutral during both the Wizarding Wars with Voldemort and the two had kept it a secret. Understanding that the contract could bot be nullified Hermione had relented and had accepted this threeway relationship.

Fleur Delecour his older brother Bills former fiance had also joined Harrys little slut collection. She had been saved by the Boy Who Lived from a fatal Avada Kedavra curse that narrowly missed her head...unfortunately the curse had actually hit its mark to Bill instead and one of his oldest brothers had to have lain among the other corpses. Mum had cried herself asleep for months on end and Dad had lost the lively spark he used to. 

To repay Harry for the life debt he now held against her and to find a new mate she had chosen him to her new husband. Molly and Ginny had greatly disapproved of this however the Saviour nor the Veela much cared and fucked to heir hearts contents so loudly even Merlin could have heard. 

So there it was. Hermione Granger Potter, Daphne Greengrass Black and Fluer Delecour Peverall arguably four of the most powerful wizards in the entire country not to mention the former red-headed bombshell and Charms teacher, Lily Evans.  
Not to say that everything went completely away although it was something smaller than minuscule. Ron had managed to land himself a job in the Auror office although the rumour mill spluttered that it was only because his "best mate" felt guilty for him and had given him it out of pity. He went through the hellish Auror training and was promoted to a low to middle tier officer. 

But the pay as incredibly dire considering since the war there was barely any action to take on apart from the occasional Drak Wizard cropping up and attempted to take the mantle of the new "You Know Who". It was all for nought and the phoneys would be locked up and shipped to Askaban in an hour. Ron was a fairly weak wizard himself and barely outclassed any extreme magical abilities, his physical stature despite engrossment into Quiddich left him nearing overweight with a trucker belly and plumpy face. All in all, he was incredibly miserable second to his seething jealousy. 

A clatter at a few tables away drove him out his dark thoughts to a patreon of the Hogs Head wrapped in a steel grey cloak that did very little to hide the patched up cloths of striped clothing and charcoal dirt and soot most likely from the overuse of Floo. What looked like a sack was propped on the man's lap as he dug inside browsing the contents gleefully apparently whatever they were must have been valuable because he couldn't stop muttering to himself a few small cackles spitting out. 

"Yes yes YES...all here...all here...the Yaxley will be pleased by this..."

The only benefit of this waste of space bar was it made it easy to eavesdrop on conversations.  
Ron's head perked at that. Yaxley was a well-known Death eater that had went as missing from the small group of wizards that had abandoned Voldemort when Potter had flirted away from death. Whatever this mans connection was with him can't have been good; Yaxley had been in charge of the DMLE of the corrupted (or should he say even more corrupted) Ministry when the Golden Trio had been forced on the run and proved himself to be a capable combatant. If this muttering fool could lead him to Yaxley it might land him a good hep of money maybe eve to a high-class Auror position.

Slowly reaching a hand-coated inside his robe the youngest male Weasley brought out his battered yet clear of Spellotaped wand from the inside of his boot heel and stood up attempted to sluggishly make his way towards the bar until he rounded on his feet pointing the wand at the dubious man. 

"Who are you?" Ron thundered making Aberforth the bartender shake up like a wounded vat from his nap while the stranger jumped the same way. Slowly the stranger drew back his coated hood revealing the ugly banding face of an infamous trading merchant, Mundungus Fletcher. 

"How are ya Ronnie boy." Fletcher tried to play of cooley but his voice and tone dripped with nervousness eyes bugging at the wand a small red light aimed and prepared to fire.  
"You seem to be in a very good mood Dung." Ron simpered in a falsely sweet voice. 

Despite the harshness of the years at Hogwarts not to mention the brutal violence they had all endured Ron Weasley would be the biggest fool if he hadn't at least studied a little about his old enemies tactics. Voldemorts viewpoints on the world, Lucious Malfoys eyebrow-raising blackmail and bribes and especially Umbridges false sugar-sweet tone that grated under others skins or more precisely how to make them feel like ants under a boot heel.  
Right now Mundngus was that tiny ant under his boot. And both knew it. 

Mundungus just huffed the eyes and fake smile darting incredibly fast towards the bag, the door and the low tier Auror. 

"Before you think of bolting out that door and Apparating Dung how about you at least hand over the sack you got there first before I suspect your up to something" Ron released with the illegal merchant. Ron didnt know Mundungus to a great length but whatever was in the sack that makes him this anxious had to be something valuable. Plenty of stores around Diagon and Knockturn where you could sell or have appraised dark artefacts ee better were the useful type pf trinkets that didnt wrung your hand off!

Begrudgingly Fletcher slowly took the sack from his lap and placed it on the table unclasping the thin rope used to seal it and expanded the cover revealing the contents. Ron peered inside using his wand to budge a few pieces around. From what he could tell the contents were mostly spell books and large tomes a mildly strong Expansion Char had been used on this and grasping the sack giving it a little shake he could tell there was something like potion capsules and maybe a few ingredients inside. 

"Finite Incantatem." Ron said waving his wand in small circles around the sack. 

The brown sack glowed to a dull grey for a few seconds until it returned to its primary colour signalling that there were no hexes, curses or any other enchantments (apart from the Expansion) inside or outside. Ron with a spare hand while his other still locked on Mundungus who had his back to the wall greedy eyes peaking inside. So even he didnt knows what was inside. 

Ron pulled out the first book his hand reached. It was a handsome black book the faint smell of parchment rolled into his nostrils fiddling around with the one hand, Ron opened the books skimming its contents. It appeared to be at first drawings and sketches of the physical anatomy of a male and on the next page female from bone structure to organ placement even a full list of chemical capacities like oxygen, carbon, hydrogen and nitrogen all with detailed percentage rates. Other pages included what looked like wand movements lined to spell names that Ron had never heard of whatever they were no Death Eater or Voldemort had called these incantations. 

Sinking a hand deeper Ron pulled out different capsules. A few handfuls were of an amber liquid swirling around the bottled glass foreign to Ron until he could at least analyse what was inside. 

"Where did you get all of this Mundungus." Ron stated formally the nickname flying out the window. "All of these contents aren't exactly something wizards sell and whoever these belong to the way adapts to allow you to steal them. Tell me now and I shall take them off your hands in exchange for you not rotting in a cell in Askaban. Lord knows the Death Eaters needs some warm companionship. 

Mundungus head lowered to the ground leaning from the wall he replied in a hushed whisper. "You-Know-Who. His old school things."

Ron's eyes bugged before roaming over one of the books he took and checked the first page of the book praying he was wrong.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was written on the back of the cover.

Ron forgetting he was a wizard shoved the table aside and grasped Mudungus from the neck throttling him to the wall watching in as the weasel of a man clutched at his stranglers wrist trying to access air. 

"How" Ron seethed. 

And so Mundungus exploded into his story all the while being promised Ron would keep his temper and let him breathe. All the decades ago when Lord Voldemort was simply Tom Riddle the young soon to be Dark Wizard never left things up to chance and was never so arrogant to believe that he would be conqueror everything the world had to offer without first facing adversity. In this Tom had kept backup notes of all his finds both light and dark including the methods for his followers to revive him to his prime should the resurrection ritual in 4th Year fail. The books and tomes all held automatically detailed reports of his created spells, knowledge and understanding of Dark Magic, the branch of Magic used outside of the United Kingdom. The vials of strange liquid were a physical augmentation to strengthen mind, body and in the event of another Horcrux a soul. 

The contents had been stored inside of a safe destination under the wreckage of what remained of the Gaunts shambled house protected by a similar charm to the Fidilus that didnt require people. In the event of Voldemorts demise, the contents were unshielded from the astral plane to the physical and had ordered one of his most trusted aids being what turned to be Yaxely to collect the contents and forge a way to bring his master back. 

The plan to use Yaxely instead of Wormtail again did technically make sense. By using Wormail for more than a single job (although one already seemed like quite the challenge) the Aurors would never know about the artefacts and deduce none of the other Death Eaters would be wiser to the Drak Lords secondary plan. Unfortunately for them, Voldemort had grown far too cocky and arrogant over the decades over thinking the plan for his revival and by the time the Battle of Hogwarts unsubdued the hidden tomes were completely out of his mind. 

Ron in his sound judgement should take all these to the Aurors office and hand them in for a well-deserved pat on the head or better yet just destroy the blasted things right now especially after what they did to his sister...if he had still been a naive Griffindor firstie.  
No. No, he had been stomped on far too much and had sacrificed too much just to play as a dog and fetch the bone for the Ministry, Potter hell even the whole Wizarding World. What had they ever even done for him anyway apart from degrading him for being magically and physically weak all the while Potter the glory shit he was got al the fame, money and girls.  
No. He would not suffer another sad ending.  
I will be taking this sack with me, Fletcher." Ron stated leaving no room for argument. Depositing the capsules and books stuffed inside the sack and sealing it tight with the lilith rope, Ron hauled it under his arm and stomped out the Hogs Head neglecting a stupified Mundgungus and a bored Aberforth behind.  
"But if I catch you trading dark artefacts again ill personally drag you to Askaban by the scruff of your neck."

oOo  
Apparating to the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally, Ron ducked inside of the Leaky Cauldron after nodding his head to Tom the barkeep he just grunted a stern and stiff nod just pondered on wiping a dirty mug with an even dirtier rag. Ron scowled stomping up the wooden stairs to the room he had been renting out.  
It was small and it usually got cold late at night but it was the only thing he could afford right now. Auror pay was measly and fist tightened so food and the occasional Galleon was al his blood was worth. The true sign for heroes. 

Ron went to his bed and gently laid the sack on his bed one by one depositing the contents on his scruffy and torn bed from a neat pile of books to potion capsules, various notes some scribbled with incantations and drawings of seals to strange salt drawn rituals. 

One in particular captivated Rons gaze. Sexual attraction and domination. 

Ron blinked dumbly at that. He didnt expect the great Dark Lord Voldemort to be so much of a pervert or maybe this was some way for him to dominate the Wizarding World in more than one sense. In any case, Ron was incredibly eager to test this type of magic and got himself started right away.  
With a small jug of salt, he kept to spice up the bland home meals he carefully created a small circle of salt just large enough for him to step inside crosslegged. Following the two next steps, he pricked his finger with a low powered cutting curse and watched the droplets of blood enter the circle. A small chant was viable at the bottom like old Latin, Ron took a few tries in his mind before he started the chant:

Illi autem laudas me.  
Non des fornicariis erit mihi crepitu excitus.  
Omnes honorificent gloria mea perduxit.

The small droplets that stained the stone floor started to move with a mind of their own and sunk into the thin line of salt white powder biting into crimson.  
With the final step, Ron shrugged off his clothing and made sure he was not being watched before he was completely naked and stepped inside the circle and on the floor legs crossed over one another as he closed his eyes and focused to calm his breathing as far as he was concerned was the only thing that existed in this world. 

Nothing happened at first in his own short-sightedness he should have done more research to what this ritual could afflict on him but the overall benefits clouded his judgement no matter how small it was. A few pink sparks and arcs of lightning danced around him from his stubby legs, stomach, and finally showing down his shoulders before exploding in a BANG shuttering some of the furniture. Good thing he had thought beforehand to add Silencing Charms to the walls, floor and roof.

Satisfied nothing else was happening, Ron stood up ad inspected himself transfiguring his table int a full-length mirror and propped it up against the wall only to find...nothing had changed. His blubbering body fat still lingered not to mention not even the glimpse of his freckles had disappeared or even twitched the side and his flaming red hair was still unkept and undone.

Ron sighed before stuffing the books in the sack, tieing it back together and keeping it shelved under his bed before he jumped into the covers placing a few hundred Warming Charms for the intense draft that had leaked through the window cracks. If only he had caught a glance at the salt trail he failed to clean up he would have sen it briefly glows green before the salt evaporated like clotted dust. 

oOo

Dull sunlight beamed through the fogged glass pane windows as Ron woke up his entire body completely stiff as a board one arm laid under his body while the covers were shifted halfway down his knees shivering slightly from the cold atmosphere the Warming Charms must have evaporated in the middle of the night leaving frigid.  
Slowly arising and tearing the covers away he sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed ina black sweater wit a white undershirt and torn black jeans with green converse. A few perks of the following years were the joys of Wizard to Muggle economy conversion it was quite hefty and the style of fashion was much more preferable to the stale generation to generation cloaks ignoring the whispers he received daily for him discarding his "wizard" culture. British wizards still remained inbred and uncreative bastards and fucktards to the end. 

Feeling supernaturally light and stronger Ron peered down his sweater and patted himself down for confirmation the inspection of his body shocked him to his core. The potbelly he had grown was completely gone with the signs of small muscle building for a six-pack while his arms were much toner than before, Ron rushed to a small cracked mirror on his rooms dar wall inspecting his face which had gone with the stubbly belly fat and was skinnier, more chiselled and crafted like articulate marble. 

Curiosity got the better of him as he peaked into his expanded jeans to take a little look at his "package." It had at least tripled in size than what it used to be with strange blue lines carved where the veins were supposed to be even long his ballsack.

"So that ritual from last night had been worth the effort after all." Ron murmured eyes roamed to one of the books he had gone through a tiny amount of light reading from the previous night waking in the middle of the night and needed to bore himself to sleep. 

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned before he cautiously made his way back to bed getting himself comfortable while tearing through the book's contents hopefully running into the full effects of Riddles incantations.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Febuary / 1943  
Professor Dippet despite the bumbling fools arrogance will no doubt be and less suspicion of my plundering in the Dark Arts as Professor Dumbledore will be the insolent Mudblood lover has never left me from his sights since my interaction with the Chamber of Secrets.  
I need to devise a method to cloak myself from their gazing little eyes and cast the dye of deception over the old fossils. But how. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
March / 1943  
It has not escaped y notice that the female students at the school have been drawn to my growing features the lecherous giggles and hot whispers grate on my eardrums yet I find myself arising a sense of teenage pride at my given look even if they were produced by a failed witch and a filthy ensnared Mudblood.  
Perhaps...I can use this to my advantage. It would not be uncanny to interact myself with others my age and a few "followers" from the airheaded whores would confirm my time and location should one of the Professors engage in their pathetic little attempts of integration. I will need a trip to the Restricted Section to do an investigation into mind influences or perhaps a form of emotional manipulation. My naturally given acting skills will only take me so far.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
May / 1943  
I have found it. Magic can be used as an external form of use just similar to casting spells yet at a more "Passive" outcome. The theory I have devised from my findings is that Magic will be similar to what the Muggles would call their main source of power "electricity" inside of the body and the use of a wand was the output point of that energy. It definitely broadens the idea that magic is capable of being done wandlessly though at a much slower and weaker rate.  
Manipulating these outputting waves of leaking magic can be used to discreetly influence those of a lesser warded mind or at least allow a weakened influence of the target. It would seem that I might yet have some fun with these inch skirted whores.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
August / 1943  
The wavelengths of the outputting magic had been tested and there so far has been no troubles. Most of the girls in my year have been seduced to be my mindless thralls and promised (along with fake memories) to speak no word of my true activities while I pleasurably defiled and raped their virgin twats. Alice Wickerby had been one example of a Half-Blood that had desperately tried to claim my attention. With the use of the magic wavelengths and a ritual practised in the privacy of the Chamber, it was child's play to woe her heart. 

Pink lighting from the ritual had indeed been slightly distressing, in the beginning, this foreign type of magic always led to oblivious depths I would be a fool not to regard placing safety nets when delving into Dark magic but the physical growth spurt, enhanced magic and Eidic mentality was far too worth it.  
Wickerby and her friends had been used as my personal fucktoys bent over one of the teacher's desk as I rammed my cock inside of her the filthy bitch had claimed me the more dominant lover considering the lack of "materials" from her boyfriend. A ritual benefit was magic would deny pregnancy should I allow but the thought had clouded over me far too much and I forced my seed and heir into her cunt. No doubt she would bear my child she should even be happy to continue the great line of Slytherin.  
No doubt that Dumbledore will try and remove all these sorts of books from the library when I have claimed my title and stated my cause for a Pureblooded utopia. I managed to smuggle a few of these books from the eyes of Mrs Prince after blackmailing her from her little "fun" with Filch after hours.

Soon I will....sss...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the page entries were marred out and unreadable from the amount of decay and rotted parchment. Ron growled at that the story was quite interesting including the possible factor of there being a miniature Dark Lord wandering around. 

oOo  
Ron Weasley took his meagre moleskin pouch and ventured into Diagon Ally the bustling shopping district much more exciting and crowded with life than it had been when the raids had been commenced. Ron also noticed the shrewd gazes he seemed to be attracting to himself a few noticeable 5th to 7th-year witches were eyeing him up and down and certainly not because of the Muggle outfit. Thankfully none of the males paid him much attention dar too oblivious their wives gave him second looks when they thought they couldn't see. 

So the ritual had worked to some degree. Fantastic. 

Diving near the outskirts of Knockturn Ron transfigured his Muggle coat into a plain brown cloak with a hood and ventured inside the much gloomy and sinister alleyway. Normally be it a citizen or Auror none would come inside here willingly for reasons of the passerby's shooting them dirty looks or most shops here sold illegal artefacts.  
Ron didnt want to cause any unsavoury rumours leaking in Diagon for what he had planned. The crystal vials from the sack were stashed in his jeans pocket and he needed an appraisal of their worth and description before he just went jugging them down. Borgin and Burkes delved into all sorts of artefacts even if they couldn't tell what it was the oily owner would at least confirm it wasn't poison.

"Please don't." a voice simpered. 

Ron's ear perked at that voice jaw threatened t break into the ground unbelieving who it was. Backing into the corner he leaned around the side peaking an eye at the end of one of the many turns the fog just light enough to make out who it was. 

Lily Evans Potter. 

Even for her age at 42, the women was a fucking MILF if there ever was one. Tall, curvy in all the right places, long flowing blood-red hair and voluptuous tits and hips she was a woman greatly wanted by males even a few Purebloods regardless of her blood status. She held a marginal amount of money located in the Potter vault set aside for her from the late James Potter after he was killed by Voldemort for whatever reason she and the baby Harry had survived the Avada Kedavra curse from a protection seal.

Along with taking the position of a Charms Professor at Hogwarts, she was incredibly talented at creating magical artefacts and items that were instrumental to the progression of the Wizarding Wolrd since most of the residents were completely inbred and stupid from polluting the gene pool others were the same but simply stuck in the 1800s style culture and ancient technological developments such as carriages. 

Lily wore a white innocent-looking sundress that did little hide her well-defined figure with a small cardigan and sandals. 

Ron wasn't sure exactly as to what she made but he did know from a few conversations he peeked in on were probably worth billions to the Purebloods. Not, of course, they would ever admit a Muggleborn could outdo them. 

"Not a fan of the Mudbloods but in your case, I'm willing to make an exception." a greasy voice scribbled down the walls. Ron recognised him as a merchant called Travis Donbolt booked a few years ago for trafficking illegal Potion ingredients. What was Lily Potter talking to him for? Why was she even in a place like Knockturn? 

"You know what I want you-"

"HEY"

Ron rounded the corner flashing his Auror badge and wand alight illuminating the two in a stronger than average Lumos Charm. "What's going on here."  
Donbolt jumped in his boots at the badge and Apparated away though the sudden surprise caused him to get himself Splinched before he wormed away a pinky finger flopped on the ground. Ron mentally couldn't really care he wasn't caught with anything on him right now and new the consequences after the first time sleeping near the happy emotion suckers .would keep his nose clean. For a while.

Lily was startled back pressed against the brick wall shielding her eyes from the light. 

"W-Who is that." she called out. 

Ron lowered and depowered his wand. "It's been a while, Mrs Potter. Or can I call you Lily?"

Lily beamed. "Ron Weasley. I haven't seen you in years."

"Its been centuries in my opinion." Ron cheered closing the gap with a surprise hug to which she hugged back her cheeks dusted with a little red but the darkness managed to keep it clear. Ron felt her go rigid strengthening the hug. 

"Looks like the ritual had an effect after all." Ron thought the subtle feeling of her massive perky tits pressed into his chest. Although he wasn't blind when he caught Lily flashing him a couple of looks herself her grip on his arm was almost analytical feeling through the sleeve. 

Ron and Lily after exchanging the pleasantries made it out of Knockturn wile Lily clung to Ron conjuring herself a cloak with a hood while taking his arm as he performed his facade as the noble gentleman all the while keeping one eye on the surroundings and one locked hungrily at the thin bare shirt exposing a large amount of cleavage. Making it outside Lily directed him towards the brick archway and beyond into the Muggle World. 

The two dived into a tiny cafe not far from the Leaky Cauldron pub and ordered two cups of coffee. Ron decided to jump to the main subject. 

"So Lily I'm sorry for asking this but as an Auror, it's my job. What was that business that went down with Donbolt." Ron asked cooling his coffee down before taking a small sip.  
Lily looked anxious at that and she paused best trying to begin how to explain herself. 

"Ok, here it is Ron." Lily finally said and started her explanation. "A few months ago my adopted daughter Ivy came down from a terrible magical disease rare from our holiday in Switzerland and I needed some potion ingredients that can only be progressed through Knockturn in order to heal her."

Ron listened to the story mentally cackling at the arising golden opportunity in his gut but managed to keep it masked while presenting an air of indifference. He knew of course about Ivy Potter while not an official Potter had been accepted into the pureblood family via a spell and resembled many defining traits her appearance much like a younger Lily but with glossy black hair and amber eyes. 

"Why not take her to St Mungo's. Is this disease isn't contagious."

Lily shook her head. "Oh lord no nothing like that. Unfortunately, Ivy is so sick I was afraid to move her whether physically or with magic and has been cooped in bed barely eating or sleeping the poor thing."

Ron processed so far the information he was presented applying the best outcomes to how he could best smash this redheaded girl. Think. She was in Knockturn ally for potion ingredients the type you can't exactly just but anywhere else in the UK. So what did she try to buy? 

"Lily what were the ingredients you needed so desperately." 

Lily lowered her head emerald eyes refused to meet his. "The key component was Pixie Wings deported form Australia." 

Ron sucked in breath through his teeth. "Lily. I don't need to tell you that potion ingredient is considered illegal on British soil. In possession of one is worth at least 6 years Askaban time or having your magic bound."

Lily sniffled. "I know the laws. It's just I tried to reason with that Donbolt man and..."

Ron perked an eyebrow. "And what."

Lily cheeks got scarlet dusty. "Well...The ingredients I needed were not cheap and too much of a large payment would draw attention and I wasn't in the mood to be robbed of my Galleons. So I tried to acquire the ingredients in a more beneficial way by paying month and month until the transaction was complete. But he wanted his payment in kind."  
Lily shyly motioned her head to her large breasts. 

"Do you have the ingredients?" 

Lily shook her head. "No. When I realised what he wanted especially on a routine basis because of the high price I tried to leave but he cornered me in the ally and tried to forcefully have his way with me."

"And there was the juicy jackpot" Ron thought sinisterly. 

"I'm sorry Lily but I'm afraid that I'll have to turn you in for attempted procuration of the illegal ingredients." Ron simpered almost regrettably standing from his seat and whipped out a pair of magic nullifying handcuffs. 

Lilly's expression was priceless and exploded into terror. "Oh please, Ron you cant I was just trying to save my daughter as anybody else would!" 

"Then you should have taken her to St Mungo's or better yet have a doctor come to the house for you." Ron countered engaging closet to her. He knew she wouldn't Apparate in the Muggle World even if the cafe way practically deserted the only other occupant was a nearly deaf old man leaned sleepily over the cashier. 

"Please Ron Ill do anything." 

Music to my ears.

Ron paused where he stood the handcuffs dangling halfway out his pocket eyeing her features slowly. "Anything".

Lily frantically nodded. 

Ron sat back down much to her relief while he carefully positioned his next course of words. 

"You realise that if I do this then I will be saving your daughters life correct."

Lily beamed. "Nothing would please me more."

Just what I needed to hear.

"You would do anything for your daughter." Ron asked the rhetorical question. "Then you'll let me fuck your brains out."

Silence.

At first, Lily wasn't quite sure she could comprehend what she had heard even though deep down she knew exactly what the red-headed freckled boy had asked of her. She wanted to stand and leave, report him to the Ministry for sexual assault, tell Harry. Yet she didn't do either she knew if she did he had dirt of her now. 

"I could arrest you right here and now." Ron threatened across the small table hand clamped in her dainty one which had been lain on the table. "You would be tried the media would have a field day of the mother of the Savior dealing with ingredients and whoring herself out in Knockturn a clear ship to prison. Mind you it's not only the Dementors you have to worry about. The guards you see like to have some fun with the inmates by lord I can't tell you how many of them had gangbanged the Carrow twin sisters the skanky short prison robes were just inviting."

Lily felt sick to her stomach listening to all of this and yet her womanhood held a small patch of wetness behind her thong the effects of the rituals magic starting to take effect drowning out her self discipline.

"So what's it going to be Red. Go back to your place and let me dominate you and I'll make an arrangement with Donbolt to get what you need best of all if you do what I say little Ivy won't lose her mother. Deal?"

Lily shuddered at the offer but had no choice. Extending a hand she shook Rons outstretched one her best glare in place. 

"Deal"

oOo  
Apparating when out of sight from the cafe Ron and Lily made it back to the home of the Evans Manor. It was much smaller than the Potter Manor resting just on the outskirts of London near the countryside enchanted to others to appear desolate and abandoned while wards place to repel those that would try vault over the fence and raid or try squatting.  
Supposedly the property was in Lily's name after it was purchased from the shared vaults of James and was purchased and named from Lily's maiden name to avoid any Pureblood connections. It was been a sort of backup plan in the event the two parents and the baby had managed to make it here out of Death Eater surveillance and after the war, Lily had moved here for the more modest lifestyle and to mourn her late husband in peace.

Lily stiffly led Ron through her hand resting on the metallic gate recognising the proxy of the Potter line opening for her with a soft creak. LIly and Ron pushed forward into the house the marvellous chambers were decorated with lined marble pillars, the main staircase leading to four different doors and an open ceiling showcasing the stary sky. A sort of illusion similar to the one in Hogwarts Great Hall. 

"So where do you want to do it." Lily shuddered out the question clenching the hem of her dress. 

Ron shrugged. "Your bedroom will be fine."

Up the staircase, they went the hem of the sundress barely covered Lilly's ass swaying side to side but it was of no consequence to Ron who admired the view of his new property.  
Oh yeah, he was taking WAY more than a loveless shag. 

Pushing the double doors open Lily introduced Ron to her main master bedroom complete with an enormous large bed with satin white sheets, a few floating candles which alit once they entered the space, a makeup stands with different perfumes and lined mirrors. Lily made her way inside feeling like a bug under the heel inside her own home.

"Strip" Ron commanded. "Slowly."

Lily held her face in neutral refusing to shed tears while lugging of the hooded coat and dropped it on the floor. Next, she started with the straps of her sundress one by one exposing her sun-kissed shoulder blades accenting the blood-red hair nicely and with a flourish, the whole dress dropped according to laws of gravity.

The body was gorgeous although it may have been an insult. Lily Evans Potter was a goddess among mortals. Large yet youthful-looking breasts that were squeezed through a baby blue bra, muscled yet slender legs, flat stomach, and a barely covered matching panties from what Ron could see through the dripping mess were hairless.  
Deciding to join in her progressing nudity Ron stripped away his own clothes starting with his shoes, then to his sweater shirt, and jeans which dropped to the floor exposing his modified manhood. 

Lily could only stare at the masterpiece of a cock making James look like a doodle on a tissue. While she had been forced into doing this I despite against her interests she couldn't help but admit it had been a long time since she had made love to another man the last time probably being when Harry had been conceived. And now she was going to it with her sons best friend. It felt like the good kind of taboo.

Ron took a seat on the bed relishing in the expensive and feather-soft like fabric. 

"Suck me off" he commanded. 

Lily blushed at being ordered like that so crassly but complied slowly crawling further to the elongated dick pointing straight at the roof bulking and throbbing red. She took a dainty hand and wrapped it around the base pumping it up and down slowly before peppering it with soft kisses and finally engulfed the cock into her mouth her lava hot tongue swirled around the head passionately. 

Ron moaned loudly placing a hand on Lily's head fingers threaded through her mane forcing her to breath through her nose while chugging the cock like a pro. The azure blue lines on the cock started to pulsate compelling Lily to suck harder accelerating her pace incinerating morality from the equation. Ron grabbed her by the hair with both hands forcibly choking her with his cock the length so hardened he could feel it touching the back of her windpipe. 

"GGGGWWWW GGGRRRGH GRRRHHHE" Lily gurgled munching on her meat like addictive lollipop. 

Ron gave a few more thrusts before he exploded with a scream sending thick loads of baby batter down the Charms Professors gullet while she slowly lapped the coral spunk up...wait for pink sperm.

Lily slowly looked dazed after ingesting the strange substance before there were practically hearts in here eyes lapping up whatever else she could find off the cock furiously fapping at it trying to milk more. Lily bites her lip while a finger furiously rubbed between her legs her glorious womanhood and mounds on display.  
Ron stared at the milf who continued lapping up whatever pink semen she could find a hand furiously drilled into her womanhood leaking fluids on the bed her face blotched red furious like a tomato and her breasts heaving and heavy looking. 

"More please" Lily mewled. "I need more of it."

Ron was about to obey her request and blow her pussy into submission until a dark thought lingered in his mind. Something so incredibly vile, disgusting and downright human that Voldemort would probably be impressed. 

As Lily Evans Potter was a proxy of the Potter noble family and her daughter in all but blood Ivy held in next in line for the title of Lady needless to say they were filthy rich with decades of combat experience powerful magic no doubt hidden away either in the Manor library or the vaults, new artefacts and technology crafted through magic and of course complete sexual partners. Ron could sink his fingers into the Potter accounts, history and slip it all under the Saviours nose. 

And why stop at just the Potter family. Black and Peverell held their own secrets and powers that could be his the proxies were assigned to Fleur and Daphne. Oh, he would love to get a piece of their ass. As a proxy Lady Lily held a vast responsibility for the accounts and could access them anytime she liked. All he needed to do was make her submit to him as her new master and he could get his hands on everything.

"Ron please just stick it inside me" Lily mewled louder her fingers danced around her cunt while her face wheezed like a bitch in heat.  
Ron smirked sliding over to her and placed his cock just over her entrance the head barely nudging between the folds enticingly.

"Before I do Lily you need to do something for me."

Lily groaned wildly. "Anything."

"Everything related to the Potter and the leftover money was given to you by James Potter will belong to me. The money, artefacts, the manor, other properties as well as you and your daughter will become mine." Ron whispered in her ear cock nudging faster and faster against her the whimpering cranked to the next level. "Accept me, Ronald Bilius Weasley, as your new Lord and Master and ill make you drown in pleasure."

In Lily mind, she tried to fight this fever-like lust as hard as she could but it was becoming a losing battle. If she did accept this contract as part of being dominated by a "superior" Wizard she would give up all her free will to him. She would lose the title of Potter, she would become a concubine for his pleasure alone and be forbidden from telling somebody about it without his permission. Not to mention that Ivy her sweet baby girl would be forced to service his cock whenever he asked.

Ron sensing her struggle chuckled before slamming his cock inside of her the entire length reached past her tight walls and breached inside her uterus.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Lily erupted into squeals of erotic orgasms her entire body feeling it was set alight on fire and tingling sparks. 

"Last chance" Ron sang seductively through her earlobe nibbling on it for greater effect finger traced the nipples of her enormous tits. "Say it and ill start to move."  
"I LILY EVANS POTTER DO HEREBY ENVOKE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AS MY LORD AND MASTER." Lily erupted out the word tumbling out her lips so fast they were barely recognised. "HE NOW OWNS 60% OF THE POTTER FAMILY FORTUNE AS WELL AS THE ENTIRE EVANS ACCOUNT VAULT. I DEVOTE EVERYTHING TO HIM ALL MY ARTIFACTS, PROPERTIES, DAUGHTER, MAGIC AND SOUL AND BODY ARE AT HIS COMMAND."

There was a massive hue of golden light enveloped around Lily potter as the energy was transferred inches away to Ronald feeling the semi power of the Potter family transferred to him all its secrets and hidden tricks flooded his mind as well as his magic strengthened by a billion. 

With the magic, he now wielded from the numerous ancestors he could well take Dumbledore and Voldermort single-handed. 

Keeping his promise Lily Evans Potter now simply as "Lily" was thrown against the bedpost wall as he rocketed inside of her wet cunt grunting at how tight this cougar was. Lily bounced up and down on his cock not realising nor caring at the ramifications to what she had done the only thing that mattered...the ONLY THING that she needed right now was that mammoth-sized penis drilling into her.  
Later, Ron threw her on the bed laying on her back as he fucked her missionary hands reached and massaged the wonderous globes of her tits the faint smell of sex just encouraged him to push on further. 

The incantation from yesterday night was working WAY better than he thought. It seemed that whatever the blue lines around his cock were responsible fo had the power to drain the magic from others as he fucked them rendering them powerless while he claimed their womanhood. He wondered if he could impregnate them.  
As a Pureblood even a blood traitor pregnancy could only be done if the two had gotten married such as how the wizarding customs worked explaining why there was no such thing as a Sex Education class at Hogwarts. Ron was thankful for the Muggle world the numerous pages of hot yet not moving pictures of porn magazines gave him a few ideas on how to break in his new toy. 

"Argh...I think I'm...going to...CUM" Ron bellowed out furiously picking up the pace while setting Lily on his lap who bounced harder and fastest she could grasping her by the ass cheeks.  
"Please do it inside me, Master." Lily begged tears of joy running down her eyes flowing red hair was greasy and clinging to her back. 

Ron went so fast he swore he was going to rip right through the mother before exploding his seed inside of Lily spurts like a volcano erupted a hot sticky creampie. 

Lily moaned the rough sex-fuelled her libido to the brink as she fell forward onto Ron's chest panting from the exertion her feet twitching from the light waves of after orgasms.  
Ron fell back on the bed panting slightly the magic granting him incredible stamina as he tossed a cover of the sheets over him and Lily who snuggled closer to her new Master the two soundlessly falling asleep while scented in corruption.


	2. Chapter 2

No Happy Endings Chapter 2   
Chapter 2: A chance meeting with an Augurey  
A/N: Some of the characters in the Harry Potter universe will also be alive an example will be Lily.  
Some, for now, will include Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy as well as a few Death Eaters.

  
oOo

Ron Weasley awoke from his gentle slumber eyes groaned in protest to light and snuggled deeply back into the softest sheets he ever felt. It had been a very long time since he had awoken himself to such an elated mood perhaps the first time that he had woken up in warm and secure sheets or a cheery bedroom. And the best part was that this wonderful place, the one that he was so jealous of rich Harry Potter to own was now all his. 

  
Lily had disappeared to wherever she would go early in the morning the hints the spell was still in effect concluded with the sheets still wrapped around his slimmed figure and the redness of his cock brought swift memories of her...devotion.   
Ron pulled himself awake and dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt as well as a morning robe that belonged to the late James Potter feeling oddly smug that he had banged the dead Aurors wife. Evans Manor and all its contents were now his the books and personal Library all belonged to him, the wards he would assume would be scrambled and would need to be updated by the new "master" he would need to key himself and Lily for Apparition acceptance.   
He wasn't really too worried about the ramifications of Lily blurting out his diabolical actions. Despite coming from decrepit and poor homestead the Weasley clan were still Pureblooded wizards and information on the families were still given to them and updated automatically by the Ministry. 

  
Once the head of the family or in this case, a proxy would swear loyalty to another witch or wizard all of their possessions would immediately be transported to them more on part of written magic than blood. Ron dearly loved his father but Arthur Weasley had been a fool for not participating in the Pureblood traditions instead on tinkering his time with all those Muggle contraptions. Who knows if he got too sick of Molly one day perhaps he would let him play with his newest Muggle toy.   
Ron briskly skipped into the Evans kitchen to the most groin hardening treat he could witness. 

  
Lily Potter was humming a small tune to herself as she flipped over various pieces of egg and bacon in the pan, the kettle was starting to simmer with scalding water for some tea and the once matron of the household did this in nothin more than a scantily frilly apron that left zero to the imagination. Spotting her new master from the corner of her eyes she beamed an elongated smile.   
"Good Morning, Master." Lilly practically glowed."Would you like some breakfast?

  
A man could get used to this.

  
Ron nodded as the elder Evans prepped a plate with a little of everything; sausages, eggs, splash of beans with a cup of coffee on the side. Ron sat down and was presented the meal with a sensual kiss on the cheek. No signs of negligence or remote hesitation in her tone or body language either recognising the spell hadn't even cracked overnight. 

  
"I'd rather that you use that mouth in other ways" Ron suggested. "On the ground and service your Lord."

  
Lilly practically dived under the and clawed out the contents of the shorts getting to her work. Ron groaned from the exhilaration of the giddy hormones while scarfing down the food practically moaning from the seasoned meat. The Muggleborn whore would have to make do on his seed.

  
While wolfing down the plate's contents he planned his day out as well as the future endeavours he would need to set into place. The books still had plenty of pages that called for his attention to learn maybe something in there for him to use on his new slave, Harry Potter would also still be an obstacle if he came to the manor and found his mother like this especially with him here it would lead to too many questions, the other wives were also something to take in the notice as they were just as strong as Harry. Still, famous little Potter had neglected his very existence from the start and cared little for him less than the Dursleys. He doubted that he would see him as a potential enemy of his fails future changes much less a prime suspect.  
So...who could he turn his attention to next. 

  
Ivy Evans. 

  
Hed needs to see just much she had grown over the years.

oOo

  
After Lily had concluded her "meal" she had guided Ron to her daughter's bedroom door. Ron had nodded and had ordered her to gather the necessary documents and papers copied from Gringotts of the financial holdings and property ownerships that had transferred in the meantime. With a ditzy smile, she had just nodded skipping away. 

  
And this had been the women that had slain over a hundred Death Eaters during both the wars.

  
Ron's hand clamped over the handle there was a small click as it swung easily open to him. Ron peered inside and noticed the ragged breathing of the surrogate daughter of the Evans lineage tossing and turning unconsciously in disturbed sleep.   
Even if she was underage, Ron had to pray the fortune that wizards and wichs physically matured faster than Muggles. Ivy Evans was like a miniature figurine though her facial features were different from her now whore mother; her hair was midnight black with a few tints of cardinal in glossy curls, peeking an eyeball open he was amazed by the catlike amber orbs staring in emotionless loss, her figure was filling in quite nicely the flimsy sheets strewn around her coated specific private features.   
Ivy Potter was a prodigy child in the use of magic not to mention the ideal student of Hogwarts that was renowned around her popularity among both the teachers and the students. She was a high-level student expected to fly through her future OWL and NEWT exams with flying colours. Though they shouldn't the staff faculty had allowed her to explore through the Restricted Section (as long as she accepted the supervision of a Professor) and had begun her experimentation with new branches of magic just like her mother. 

  
Her strength with magic was unparalleled. She had dominated the Duelling Club which had been made official just some years after the Golden Trio had left the prize at the end of the little scuffle had been a mountain-sized collection of House Points. Ivy was the type that was incredibly naive too though she had friends and the charisma to help keep the horny boys way with a wooden stick or just the general wand.   
Oh, he could hardly wait to change all that.

  
Ron clicked a finger in her face to test the waters. Lily had informed him on the way here that she was in a deep sleep from the potions she had used laced in her breakfast but wanted to check himself. So far little Ivy was dead to the world.   
Like unwrapping a Christmas gift early, Ron greedily ripped apart the bedsheets from her form careful he didnt toss her around too much. Her form was a little more lilith than her mother but still, she rocked a tight little figure, perky pink nipples were alit in the overhead lighting. The best feature had to be her plump little ass. Ron swiped a hand over her alabaster like skin coping a feel between her legs at the glorious virgin cunt.   
He could always just fuck her here. She was passed out and would remain incredibly weak until she was given the right treatment. As he had promised he had used the funds that Lily had in her vault, had her taking a large sum and he had used that money he gained to purchase the ingredients she needed to create the potion as an "outside" party so not to bring attention to the illegal items and so they wouldn't be recorded in her Gringotts records.   
Still, it seemed too...easy. He wanted to maybe drive this little vixen and corrupt her from the inside out; make her come to him. She would be on her hands and knees like her now mind dominated mother worshipping his cock as his second slave. Who knows she could be like the daughter he never had. 

  
Ron took a vial of the coral-like semen he had scrapped and capsuled from the previous night and smeared the contents into Ivy's mouth being certain they had fallen down her gullet. Her tossing and turning had gone down a little however the prominent blush on her face proved the baby maker was taking it toll. It required a little more experimentation but when Lily ingested it she was on a massive mental high like fine ambrosia. It would be good to tease and manipulate the flourishing 15-year-old.  
He'd give her the medicine when it had been completed. In the meantime, he would let his modified cum do its work and let her dream and be plagued into sickening fantasies.

  
oOo

  
Ivy woke up from her twinkling sleep incredibly weak and groggy blazing gold eyes were blurry and unfocused however that wasn't what caught her attention. She confusedly trailed a hand down her naked body and flushed when she found her nether regions wetter than the pacific sea. Her face was red, her skin felt itchy and hot and she felt undeniably horny. 

  
Making sure that she was alone she tore off the bedsheets and furiously started to plunge her fingers inside her nice supple twat the pillow helped her muffle her own moan filled voice. Why was she even doing this? She had always maintained control over her hormone fuelled body it wasn't like her to break down like this even if she was going through that age.

  
"F-FUCK" Ivy groaned as she came right there in her bed which erupted on the sheets like a mini geyser. Panting and shivering from the orgasm, Ivy without care grabbed a few sheets of bedding and coated themselves around her in a makeshift cloak on her way to breakfast her feet twitched at the harsh cold. She entered the kitchen greeted to somebody rather unusual sight.  
A man with flaming red hair was sipping on a coffee right in her own kitchen. Ivy stared dumbfounded that anybody had been able to bypass her mother's ward system not to mention was incredibly embarrassed at being in a room with a full-grown man in nothing but a flimsy sheet.

  
"W-Who the hell are you." Ivy threatened regretting she had left her wand in her room.

  
Ron turned his head setting his coffee mug down and stood to face the teenager who noticed that he was matching her nudity although a little more brazen than her. His cock was fully erect standing at attention with strange emitting blue light acting as the veins. Ivy noticed after he had "introduced" himself that she had been drooling and quickly rubbed the saliva from her lips. Her knees buckled like jelly and the primal urge to jump his bones on the table screamed from her chest. 

  
"It's a pleasure little Evans. My, I suppose public nudity is spreading through the house! Do you always greet your guests like a naked little whore?" Ron sniggered. 

  
Ivy's face resembled a tomato at that. She should hate and despise the man that had just called her a slut, grab the closest knife and thoroughly cut his balls off - instead, her only thought was to push him on the table and to ride him like a damn carnival ride. Holy christ where had that come from?

  
She fidged intensely her thighs squeezed together in uncertainty blood pumping in her veins before she tried to dart out of the room and grab her wand or better yet get in contact with her big brother. Ron sensed this and called out his order. 

  
"Stop"

  
Ivy found her body completely frozen her legs rooted her to the ground just as her hand had slipped onto the ledge of the door. 

  
"W-What is this. How are you doing this without a wand?" Ivy struggled against the invisible bonds. 

  
"Simply put you are my property. After all, I was the one that saved your life." Ron simpered sweetly. "Now please show your manners and sit down right here next to me."

  
Ivy without control of her limps walked back into the kitchen mentally screaming when the bed sheets slowly dragged off her flesh and exposed herself to him. She took a seat at the kitchen table beside him grimacing his next commandment regretting that she hadn't taught herself Occulemency much faster.

  
"Ok, I think she's ready. You can go ahead now." Ron said draining the last of his drink. 

  
Ivy's eyes narrowed. "What do you-"

  
Something under the tables cloth had forcibly split her legs apart and a long wet appendage licked along her pussy folds. Ivy weakly held back an orgasm before she exploded in a withering moan.

  
"S-stop" Ivy protested the licking continued only faster reaching deeper inside her clit stimulating heavily. Ivy tried to use her hands but they were stuck on the arms of her chair the only movement she could accomplish was the flexing of her fingers and wriggling toes. 

  
"If you submit yourself to me right now, Ivy Ill stop this little mistreatment. But be warned you will live the remainder of your life for my sake."Ron leered his fingers rubbing the sensitivity of her flesh; her tits groped the air in the room was chilled erecting the little rosebuds. 

  
The slithering mouth was now accompanied by a finger thrusting into her twat like a machine gun. Ivy groaned through clenched teeth along with the frustrating ministrations of the red-haired man who was now pinching on her tits desperately trying to entice her.  
Eventually, the impending orgasm swirled and was about to crash...until it passed the sensations never stopped but the climax never reached.

  
"W-what" Ivy panted her body now slick with sweat.

  
"Oh, I suppose I should have mentioned. I placed a wandless spell on you when you entered the room. You won't be allowed to bring yourself to an orgasm." Ron cackled.

  
"P-please" Ivy pleased.

  
Ron leaned forward stroking one of her hands in his own the physical touch feltlike crackling sparks. "Please what my dear."

  
"Just do it already. For gods sake, if it will stop this then you can just fuck me." Ivy submitted a drool of tears emitting from her eyes which had almost lopsided into her head.

  
"Could you be just a little more specific?" 

  
And the mental damn broke.  
"I WANT YOUT TO TAKE ME TO THE NEAREST BEDROOM AND FUCK MY LITTLE BRAINS OUT. JUST DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE." Ivy bellowed her cheeks were raw red   
Ron shrugged. "Well - if that's what you really want."

  
Ron scooped her up and carried her out the room upstairs while Lily crawled out from under the table licking her lips fiercely.

oOo

  
"Get to it."

  
Ivy whimpered laying in her mother's bed both of them were completely starkers before she slowly crept closer to the pervert of a man before reaching out and taking his cock in her hands pumping the shaft up and down.

  
Ron smirked. "Not bad. However, I'm not going to let you get off that easy if you had simply submitted like a good little girl then you would have to receive ecstasy that would make you keel over. No this is your punishment."

  
Without hesitation, Ron flipped Ivy to the bed and straddled her over pushing her knees back as her ripe little ass was presented to him. His cock was erect to the maximum the tip was bulbous like a purple mushroom.   
Ivy didnt bother to try and struggle the only resistance was the miniature little voice pleading in her mind to do something. She shut her eyes and braced herself.

  
"Time for something a little different"Ron thought as he took the tip and placed it at the forbidden little hole of her ass. He was going to fuck this little schoolgirl anal.

  
"Here...it...comes." Ron grunted before smashing his length whole into her tiny little asshole wrecking her insides like a bulldozer.

  
Ivy screamed bloody mary at the intrusion of her backdoors being smashed in the foreign feeling creeping along her spine the thrusting in her ass was overwhelming her dainty little hands flexed trying to hold onto something the pain started to numb down and pleasure overtook her while terrified when arcs of pink lightning started to splash all around them.

  
"Oh don't feel afraid of it little girl you will learn to become obsessed with this feeling." Ron soothed her his hands trailed down her glossy midnight black hair as the cat-like eyes shimmered from reluctance to delight.

  
"Time for the main dessert" Ron grunted holding Ivy under the legs enacting one of Riddles spells:

  
**Quod tibi nunc mea**   
**Quod potest esse capta est datum**   
**De transitu**

  
Something like ebony veins crept along Ivy's own forearms intensifying the pleasure of the rough fucking session before a miasma seeped from the girl's skin into Rons. Ivy shuddered from the sensation of Dark Magic. It was here that something like a primal fire started to burn up in Ivy eating and gnawing at the just as large inferno between her legs.

  
"H-harder" Ivy pleaded finding her body jumping harder matching her rapist's acceleration. Her skin was aching and sweat caused the two to feel practically glued together. 

  
"Want me to make you a real women" Ron offered holding her up with a single arm worn around her legs using his spare right had to furiously rub her tiny little bean.

  
Ivy felt like crying from the desperation of an orgasm  
"Yes...I'll do...anything." Ivy panted like a dog in heat the cock inside her came to an abrupt halt.

  
"Alright then repeat after me." Ron stated forcing her head to look him in the eys as he lowered his lips to her ear.

  
" **Filiatione meum tuum est** "

  
Ivy knew she shouldn't have said it but the throbbing appendage threatening to rupture her little schoolgirl cunt was too much to miss.

  
" **Filiatione meum tuum est** \- AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Ivy screamed so loud Ron thought she might pierce through the Silencing Charms. Golden light like from the previous night squeezed and emitted itself from Ivy like a flowing river rejuvenating Rons own like a sun that would have made Apollo ballistic. The type of ritual used was fairly simple it was a type of ritual-based magic that stole not just heirship but also sapped away at the magical power of the target through sexual intercourse. All of Ivy's powers, her skill, talent, memories and intelligence would gradually dry up as they were poured like fine wine into his own repertoire. Soon the little girl would be nothing more than a little tramp Squib who was so dumb she count say the word "no" faster than a minute.  
Not to say of course he was going to keep her in the mansion. He actually had big plans in mind for the schoolgirl that far outweighed keeping her as a little pet she would be used as his own informant on Potters children currently attending Hogwarts as well as information about any changes that might have occurred. She was in Griffindor so it was highly unnatural that she would be suspected of anything. Ivy would become his sweet little whore perhaps he would use her as a prostitute for the Slytherin House lord knows what it could be like getting gangbanged by Crabbe and Goyles kids the fat fucks they were.

Since she would soon be under his control he can always nullify her heirship to the Evans or even Potter name making sure she remained a singular little nobody - after all no Squib girl rose from being on her hands and knees.  
"Nice work you little slut. Now take my cock." Ron growled pointing his cock into her vagina before stuffing the entire thing inside. He was blocked by a hyman that was weakly protesting at the tight strain, Ron in no hurry prodding at the barrier each thrust harder than the last as Ivy now at least in some control of her limbs clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle the squeaks. Ivys arms wound behind the small of her back before Ron piledrived himself into her warm core destroying the cunt.

  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

  
The moan of a real cock inside her for the first time might have been to blame but Ivy count contains the subconscious scream that had ruptured out. The poor girls whispering denials of mercy and for him to stop had been wasted on his ears not, of course, like they were true anyway if the bucking of her petite little hips was anything to say. Ivy whos face once introduced purity resembled more like a Knockturn Ally street skank.  
Ron laughed at his second conquest of the week repeatedly slapping the future little tarts perky ass cheeks until they were red smashing them together like a bongo drum. He flipped the girl onto her back - the right place for a filthy little slut - and caged his hands around her slender wrists thrusting into her twat at lightning-fast pace the coral pink lightning voltage was incredibly dense. 

  
"AH AH AHAAAAAH OH MERLIN CHRIST GOD OH GO OH " Ivy lulled out her amber eyes had rolled into her skull the lush little pink tongue rolled out of her mouth ahego style.  
Ron increased his momentum practically barreling his adult hips into her own not caring if he caused her to bruise later the mother could always patch her up after. All her magic power, Intelligence and skill was going to be his. His own explosion was the final brick of her mental walls torn apart. 

  
The sheer ectasy Ivy felt erupted inside from the mammoth-sized cock rupturing its baby batter in her cunt painting all of her walls eggshell white. Stars started to pour in her vision bearly conscious to the fact the mass of intelligence she had amassed over the years ingesting books from the librarys at Hogwarts and home were being washed away the seconds that ticked by drowned by the sheer lust.

  
"Dear god that was worth it" Ron mused watching as his cock dumped heaps of cum leaking from her not so virgin vagina dribbling down her legs. Memories started to floor his mind of the various spells, incantations, creation of new magical artefacts that had been created or theorized in her spare time. But he wasn't done yet though. 

  
He had hours to wilt and corrupt this little flower.   
And so hours ticked by as Ron fucked Ivy over and over again her body had submitted though he was more ambitious in breaking her mind and killing her spirit as he continued his ministration sheer wanton moans and ebbing resistance just turned him on more. Hours had turned to days exploring each other as well as the rest of the manor fucking her on the kitchen table,outside gardens in the flowers, washed up and clean in the shower and bath, defiling the pillows of her bedroom making sure his scent never left her even without his presence. 

  
Ropes of cum had exposed and creased into every nook and cranny of her mind inside an out. Ivy Evans the once charismatic, kind and magically powerful daughter to the just as powerful mother Lily had been corrupted. Her speech had been contaminated moaning her desires in slurs and drawls, the girl couldn't go so farther than an hour without begging for either his own cock or just any in general Ron had even caught her rubbing her little twat furiously in hushed groans as she had tried to wrap her mind around the concepts of a basic Winguardian Leviosa spell for the hundredth time in the library.   
If it wasn't enough for her mind it was the major depletion of her magical power which had been rendered nearly at Squib levels of Neville Longbottom in first year. She was no threat to him even if she had her wand unable to cast, verbally invoke or even remember a quarter of the seveth year spells she had managed to ace rendered helpless and easily malleable whenever he took her petite little ass grasped into his like clay. She was a weakling little airhead now rendered to nothing but his "little girl" one who he had big plans for.

  
You see in the eyes of most men Ron had it all. Money that was stolen and now his own, two women in his growing harem that he could fuck and violate every hour of the day, and now with the little siphoning courtesy of Ivy added to his own; incredibly powerful magic power. 

  
But it wasn't enough. He wanted more and the only thing that could stop him was how long he decided to obtain his goal, how to get from where he is now and any of the possible variables in his path.   
The Wizarding World was on an incredibly delicate path to its fruition of change such as tearing down the age-old traditions to a more civilized one, new magic abilities and not so turning a blind eye to magic. He needed to stop that.   
Ron would never relly have admitted this (at least to Potter and Granger as well as anybody else in the Griffindor House) but he had nothing against nor any hatred or outrage towards the bias and male-dominated utopia the buzzards of the Ministry strove for including the past Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge who had of which been forced to retire from the position though luckily he had taken to holding onto to Ministry status by working with the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman with anybody that had eyes could tell how much old Fudge hated hearing the ravings of the sports-obsessed man just as much as he desperately wanted to reclaim his stolen throne.   
Ron could use this to his advantage. Not so much squander his money away like the late Lucius Malfoy had but at least be a "beneficial" friend to Fudge should he gain his little political palace back.   
The obvious variables to this might be his old friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as you think first they would never allow the old fool to take his seat again although that might not be a problem should his other plan come in first. That's where his corruption of Ivy had come into play. 

  
Should the current Minister of Magic (Kingsly Shacklebolt) meet an untimely demise then it was common knowledge that a temporary Minister takes the seat until a new one could be appointed - or if the Minister currently on thehigh table manage to prove him/her self to keep the title enough will be appointed permanently with enough votes from the old vultures. He would need to make some new friends for this perhaps a few enemies into frenemies.  
Ron's next targets would also include the younger generation of magic such as Potters daughters. Lily Luna Potter from Hermione from Fluer it was Victoria and Jessica Delecour Potter both of which carried traits of maturing into full-fledged Veela (Veele never spawned a male) and from Daphne Greengrass was the twin's daughters Adrianna and Chloe Greengrass Greengrass Potter Black.

  
If Ron had felt good like he had been for the past few days while fucking the little tarts brains out then making the other daughters of his glory hound best friend would be even sweeter once hey had some time with "Uncle Ron".   
It wouldn't be long before Ivy would have to attend Hogwarts for her upcoming fifth year no doubt there would be some heavy changes to be made this time around starting with a little fun he had prepared for himself as well as some friends he had made. Ron took out his mobile phone (one of Lily's ingenious inventions she had happily desired to be written as made by his own hand which could work in environments of magic) and scrolled through his contacts list until he came upon the desired name clicking the man's name he pulled the phone to his ear listening intently until the beeps ceased. 

  
" _Hello_ " 

"It's me. How you been mate"

  
" _Oh shit what's up firecrouch. Still rolling through the motions_ "

  
Ron scoffed. "Don't think I know anybody roll better than you piggy. Anyway got a little party happening tomorrow if you're interested."

  
" _Regular party or_ -"

  
"The other kind"

  
" _Oooh. Shit yeah, man I'm done for some fun. You mind if I bring a side bitch with me shes a little young mind you but she knows how to suck somebody off real good._ "

  
"As long as you don't mind what I bring. Grade A Milf and a schoolgirl."

  
". _..You serious_."

  
Ron laughed. "Hell yeah. You down."

  
" _Hell yes sounds like one of my old man's porno flicks. Just give me the place_."

  
"I'll text you"

  
Ron texted the name of the place and the location to his friend making sure he had been specific enough. After the details were sent as well some lewd pictures of Ivy and Lily servicing his cock after dinner he attached the pictures and hit "Send."

  
" _Holy fuck is that_ -"

  
"Yep."

  
Mad cackling bored through the other line with the signs of pants being unbuckled. " _Sorry, smokey gotta take these pics for a spin_."

  
"Sick Fuck.Catch you tomorrow Dudley."

  
" _Later_ "

  
After the whole war had been waged and Ron had been duped as a real hero he had grown a little sick of being outside the limelight and had ventured into the Muggle World for a while exploring some of the parts he had grown to ease into while on the run. It wasn't really as he had thought it to be lots of slappers around for a good time cheap enough if you could be suave enough while tumbling into a pub one night he had shared a booth with a guy not too different from his own age and after a small exchange of words realised he had run into Harrys cousin, Dudley Dursley. 

  
The two had plenty in common with each other especially (since Ron had grown a little more vindictive) used his magic to mind control a few Muggle girls to sleep with the two had grown to be rather great mates. Dudley had admitted to him he had been a little afraid of magic at least when he had been younger but now the hulking mass he was with a steady growing career as a boxer realised had been rather envious of his freak of a cousin especially the women he had managed to snag for himself.   
Sure it was aright having magic and mind control any Muggle you could but Ron thought it was a little nice to just kick back and talk shit with another guy for once. Dudley had invited him to his little circle of friends all with the promise to keep the mention of magic a secret from the others like Gordon and Piers. The four would dive into raving night clubs and occasionally should one of them get lucky fuck the hell out of the bird they brought back full of cum. After the session, Ron would just discreetly cast an Obliviate on the poor girl left half-naked in the street and probably end up pregnant.   
These were the reasons he loved magic. Dudley after realising all these benefits continued the same little sessions with his new friend over the years the former giving the wizard a share of his boxing earning to smash any girl they found no questions asked especially pulling the "Jedi mind trick" if the Muggle authorities got too involved wherever Dudley had referenced that line from.

  
oOo

  
"Morning Daddy"

  
Ron who was busily deciphering the remaining pages of various Ridde books looked up from his little private study in the vast Evans library to his "daughter" Ivy who beamed at him in the same ditzy little smile her mother had all the while clad in nothing but a rather tight looking shirt multiple sizes too small clinging to the zenith of her tits and tight little waist exposing her waist below watching in glee whenever her bare ass was presented to him. 

  
"What can I do for you Ivy" Ron asked pulling the teen into his lap as she tumbled down in his lap with a whimsical giggle completely oblivious to how depraved she had become. 

  
"Mum wants to remind you not to forget when your friend arrives. Can't wait to ride his cock." Lily moaned before kissing Ron on the neck and cheek merrily sauntering away purposely showing her bare ass out the door. Ron had almost considered fucking her again but decided to keep it n his pants for now. 

  
"Wow. You really did a number on her didnt you." A voice echoed out.

  
On high alert, Ron grabbed his wand from his pyjama pants and aimed it at the far wall with a shower of darkness looming in the crevice. 

  
"Who are you." Ron threatened venomously while mentally freaking out to who could get through the ward system!

  
Stepping out of the shadows was a woman Ron was unfamiliar with although he wouldn't mind getting to know. She was roughly the same age as Ivy although the appearance was staggeringly different. She was of medium height clad in a sleek black dress reaching the hem of her juicy looking ass almost peeking out her hair was platinum silver with lightning blue tips reaching the small of her back with what looked like a tattoo of a bird - no it was an Augurey just peaking out her neck.  
Ron brandished his wand at the girl. Gorgeous or not she had managed to trespass on his territory without even being noticed not to mention there was a weird aura about this girl.

  
The girl looked at the girl and scoffed. "Put that thing away Weasley I'm not here to fight you."

  
Ron refused and kept his aim steady. How did she know who he was?

  
"Who is this girl? Where is her wand? How did she get in here?" the girl mimicked mockingly. "Yeah, I can hear your thoughts. You might have some power Weasley but I'm still a master at Legillimancy. Just like my father"

  
Ron stared. "Your father-"

  
"Lord Voldemort"

  
Ron bleached. So it was true.

  
The girl sauntered forward gazing at the mass of her father's books studying the pages her proportional backside on an appealing view. "My name is Delphini Riddle in case you were wondering."

  
"So Voldemort did have a child." 

  
Delphini flipped through the pages snorting at some of the lewd incantations. "I suppose you could say that's one version of it."

  
"Are you here to kill me?

  
"No"

  
"Take the books"

  
"Now why would I do that Mr Weasley when I was the one that had orchestrated you got them. Oh and please just call me Delphini."

  
Ron stared before conjuring the two seats hesitantly offering the opposite chair while he sat down his wand never leaving his side. 

  
"Why don't you explain it all to me then. Oh, and by all means call me Ron."

  
And so Dephini elaborated on her little schemes seeing no reason or fear in her action all the while Ron lowered his wand though it remained in his grip. Delphini Riddle was something that most wizards would refer to as a "bad thing" to happen when one meddled with Time Turners. Delphini was from an alternate timeline in which the war had gone through as usual however Ron had managed to win the heart of Hermione Granger the two of them getting married and forming a family of Rose and Hugo Weasley while Harry had children with Ron's sister, Ginny of James, Lily and Albus. The story went as followed that Delphini had grown into a fairly abusive childhood much like her father and wanted to change things her ideals and future ambitions aligned scale much like the former Dark Lord after she had dove through entire history books about the sinister "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
Delphini had attempted to manipulate the son of Harry Potter, Albus the little wimp had believed her entire story and had even fallen prey to her pretty little face almost giving her everything she needed to complete the new prophecy that had been created in her time. 

  
_When spares are spared_   
_When time is turned_   
_When unseen children murder their fathers_   
_Then will the Dark Lord return_

  
She had been incredibly close to reuniting with her father again and joining him to become an unstoppable force that ruled the planet. Sadly that had never come to pass and she rotted for a year in Askaban the Dementors rendering her mind into bedlam. 

  
"You escaped Askaban." Ron enquired the House Elf having made them both tea. It felt a little strange to be having tea with the daughter of the Magic Worlds most hated enemy but rather her than a Potter.

  
"Yes, I did. I gained his ability to fly as well as Parseltongue with a strong aptitude for wandless magic - pass the sugar." 

  
Ron levitated a few spoons of sugar into her cup.

  
Delphini continued on her. Her time in Askaban had her dwindling on a new plan as well as an epiphany - if her father had been able to be taken down by a mere boy that had lacked the half a century of the mystic arts as he had then it was logical her fathers legacy truly was overestimated and vowed she would change the world and campaign it as the new Dark Lady.   
Stealing another Time Turner she crossed over to this particular timeline where she needed a valid "partner" that wouldn't draw too much attention to himself, somebody that the Ministry, Potter and all the others of the precious "Light" wouldn't think twice of betraying them. Ron Weasley. 

  
She planned for her father's contents to be taken from the Gaunt family home, she planned for Fletcher to steal them and land in the lap of the youngest male Weasley, and she knew that it wouldn't take long until he started to use her dad's tools to seduce, blackmail and corrupt the little whores he had made for himself.

  
Never going to be able to see her dream of a wizard dominant world come to pass with the figures of Harry Potter, the slowly forming Ministry as well as anybody else that would dare stand in her way. It needed to be rotted from the inside and thus was the help of Ronald. Simply put use him to seduce, fuck and weaken as many young or mature witch's their were, steal all the riches to rob the more powerful families of their funds and financial backing and siphon their magic power like he had done to Ivy until they barely had a leg to stand on while she gathered her forces. Like Voldemort had doen in the recent war she had already started to align alligences with the Giants and Vampire nations.  
Delphini would rule her arcane kingdom and Ron in second of command was given complete freedom all the while watching while his hero best friend lost and died.

  
"Cute story" Ron commented while stirring his tea slowly. He didnt want to admit it but he really liked this future plan.

  
Delphini smiled curling her left leg over the right not to subtly that the man in the room glanced between them hungrily. "You are rather important to my plans you know."

  
Ron grunted."Oh yeah, I'm sure we're going to be best friends. 

  
"Aww, I thought we already were friends."

  
Delphini with her buisness complete and the silence for acceptance of Ronss alliance rose from her seat eventually left although not without fidging at his side pulling out and dropping in his lap a pair of red panties. 

  
"Oh please, you've had your eyes on my legs throughout this chat. Something to help you if the mother or daughter don't get your motor running." Delphini whispered huskily in his ear. 

  
With that, she Apparated away not even surprised that she managed to do that in an Anti-Ward field all whilepromising she would be in touch. Ron just drained the rest of his tea vanishing it all away with the flick of his wrist as he dabbled on his future plans to secure himself a little fail-safe. It was rather a complex situation he found himself in as Delphini was somebody that existed outside this time stream she wasn't updated at the Ministry nor could she even be searched or traced if she had a quarter of her daddy's power her cleverness and master manipulations were not so easily trampled on. 

  
oOo

  
A/N: I don't think that I've ever really said this before but I've always really liked Delphini Riddle as a character and somebody who should be in the Harry Potter franchise a little more especially in the fiction work even if Cursed Child got lots of bad reviews.   
Might have been a little lazy with her escape from Askaban as well as a Time Turner to send her to an alternate timeline\\(like the one I made) but wasn't sure how else I was going to fit this in especially if using information that happened in canon.   
Prefer passing this stuff on Archive or hentai Foundry although the former sounds better. Don't hate or discriminate my work.  
Might make a lemon scene between the two you'll have to give me some options to what you want to read -I CROSS ANY AND ALL LINES HERE. ITS WHERE Y MIND CAN JUST WANDER AND TYPE UP.  
Yeah, I wanted squeeze Dudley in this since I didnt want it to completely have Ron in every chapter and thought it might be a little more creative to have another guy though it's only for like one scene. 

Let me know if you want me to do scenes of Ivy being a slut in school. Options for what you want to read are avalible.

  
List of all the girls I plan for Ron to fuck and claim:  
Daphne Greengrass  
Luna Lovegood  
Fleur Delecour  
Delphini Riddle (POSSIBLY)

Romilda Vane 

Lavender Brown 


End file.
